Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${6x-5y = -5}$ ${y = 2x-3}$
Since $y$ has already been solved for, substitute $2x-3$ for $y$ in the first equation. ${6x - 5}{(2x-3)}{= -5}$ Simplify and solve for $x$ $6x-10x + 15 = -5$ $-4x+15 = -5$ $-4x+15{-15} = -5{-15}$ $-4x = -20$ $\dfrac{-4x}{{-4}} = \dfrac{-20}{{-4}}$ ${x = 5}$ Now that you know ${x = 5}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {y = 2x-3}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${y = 2}{(5)}{ - 3}$ $y = 10 - 3$ $y = 7$ You can also plug ${x = 5}$ into $\thinspace {6x-5y = -5}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${6}{(5)}{ - 5y = -5}$ ${y = 7}$